It has been observed that many young children tend to misbehave during the Christmas Season. This may be only a problem of parental perception or it may, indeed, be a true problem caused by the excitement and tension of the season. The problem may also be caused or perceived due to the change in tempo and rhythm that occurs in many households at this particular time of the year.
For whatever reason, many parents and guardians of young children often resort to various forms of behavioral aids in an attempt to modify the behavior of these children at this time of the year. A common aid is the veiled threat that there will be no presents on Christmas for a child who misbehaves, and that "Santa is watching" to be sure that the children behave in a proper manner.
While some people may debate the wisdom and correctness of threatening children in this manner to elicit desired behavior, all would agree that such a threat would be less disturbing if it were tempered with an element of fun and humor.
While there are a multitude of novelty items available, the inventor is not aware of any such item that tempers this particular message with humor and fun.
Therefore, there is a need for a novelty item that conveys an element of humor and fun to a behavior modification message of possible withholding of Christmas gifts from children who have misbehaved during the Christmas Season.